


Perfect, ordinary mornings with you

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: A soft morning in Keith and Lance's lives together.





	Perfect, ordinary mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by [this drawing](http://214b.tumblr.com/post/166821750996/domesticity)! I had wanted to write something with a scene like this ever since I first saw it.
> 
> I would have liked it to be a lot longer, but then again, snapshots are my strength.
> 
> I haven't had such a good time lately—which is actually why I haven't updated my ao3 a lot so far this year, because all I wrote this year is drabbles that I posted on my blog first. But writing this helped me feel a little better. I hope you'll like it, too.

_Soft._

That's what Keith feels when he’s in that state at the brink of consciousness, still half-asleep and too heavy and warm to move. Soft sheets. Soft skin against his own in a tangle of limbs. Soft hair tickling his nose where he's nuzzling his face against the nape of Lance's neck. He smiles against Lance's skin, peppering a soft kiss without being fully aware. He feels comfortable and peaceful. Everything is right in the world, with his boyfriend wrapped safely in his arms.

Until the insistent buzzing of the alarm sounds through the room, effectively destroying the peace and reminding Keith that responsibilities are waiting for him today—responsibilities beyond cuddling with his boyfriend, that is.

He removes one arm from his hold around Lance to reach blindly for the offender of the noise. He nuzzles further against Lance. In his arms, Lance stirs with a soft sigh.

“Don't drag it out longer than necessary,” Lance mumbles sleepily. “We have to get up sooner or later.”

Keith groans against Lance's skin but huffs out, “Fine.”

He loosens his hold around Lance so they can get up.

Keith watches as Lance sits up, admiring the sight of his face illuminated in the soft morning light streaming in through the blinds. He continues to watch as Lance stands and walks over to the window and opens the blinds to let the sun into the room. His long legs in the booty shorts he slept in are a sight to behold, as is the glimpse at his chest through the side of the loose-fitting tank top. He seems to positively radiate in the morning light, the smile he shoots in Keith's direction rivalling the sunbeams in all regards. And, in Keith's humble opinion, Lance's smile is _winning_ any day.

Finally, Keith gets out of bed as well.

Together, they walk to their kitchen. Keith starts up the coffee maker while Lance grabs eggs and bacon from the fridge to make breakfast.

When Lance turns on the stove and puts the ingredients in to start cooking, Keith walks over to hug him from behind, wrapping his arms around Lance's waist in a loose hold. He closes his eyes as he feathers kisses against Lance's neck, just taking a moment to take in the scene with all his senses: the feel of Lance's soft skin against his slightly chapped lips, the gurgling of the coffee machine, the sizzling of the pan, and the delicious aroma of breakfast. He loves these small moments, just being close to Lance in such a mundane way while he's making breakfast for the both of them.

“You could make yourself useful, you know,” Lance says in a huff.

“I’m helping,” Keith murmurs. “I’m holding your waist and kissing your neck. That's a very important task.”

“Uh huh.”

“It is. It's the most important task of the morning.”

To prove his point, Keith squeezes Lance's waist gently and presses his lips against each vertebrae of Lance's neck.

Lance, however, ignores him in favor of ordering, “Go toss some bread in the toaster and get the butter from the fridge.”

Keith sighs reluctantly, keeps his hold just a fraction longer, but finally does as he's told.

Eventually, they sit down at their small kitchen table with their breakfast meals and coffee in matching boyfriend mugs. Lance chatters away about his expectations of the day and some things he's planned to do or hopes will happen. Keith listens with a fond smile, only supplying nods and hums of agreement whenever needed while he enjoys the meal. He always loves just listening to Lance talk animatedly about anything and everything, even this early in the morning.

When they're done eating, they put the dishes in the sink to take care of them later. They walk over to the bathroom to get ready together.

While Lance pulls his fringe back with a hair band for his skin care routine, Keith strips out of his t-shirt and boxers to take a shower. While Keith prefers showering in the morning, Lance prefers the evenings so he can take his time and relax. They have found that with Keith showering while Lance takes care of his skin, they can make effective use of their time in the morning. It has been a regular part of their routine ever since moving in together.

Keith smirks when he catches Lance's eyes on him, making a mock-show of stripping. When Lance huffs and turns to face the sink, Keith laughs softly before he finally steps into the shower.

He washes his hair while he's sure that Lance is brushing his teeth, gripping the edge of the sink with his free hand like Keith has observed him do in the evenings. Keith loves taking in all these endearing little details about his boyfriend.

Glancing out of the glass wall of the shower once he's done rinsing his hair, Keith can see that Lance has moved on to washing his face. He smiles, watching for a brief moment before grabbing the bottle of his body wash.

When he gets out of the shower, Keith wraps a towel around his hips and throws another over his hair like a hood. He resists the urge to walk over to kiss Lance right there and then, knowing it will end in a shriek and complaint because “I _just_ finished moisturizing, Keith, I don't need you slobbering it all off my skin.”

But once he's finally done brushing his own teeth and drying off? Keith loses no time to kiss his boyfriend before they have to get dressed for the day ahead.

He can't help but smile against Lance's lips, and receives a smile in return. Sure, it’s just another ordinary morning, but it's perfect for Keith. With mornings like this, he knows that no matter what lies ahead for him at work, he had a blissful, peaceful start in the day with the man he loves. And in the end, that's all he ever needs to have all the energy and positive vibes for a good day to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances) and tumblr!


End file.
